Bark at the Moon
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Dipper suffers a brutal attack from a werewolf and doesn't know how to coup with his new life, fortunately for him the werewolf that bit him is more then willing to help teach him how to control the beast within. Dipper/Wendy
1. Once bitten, Twice cursed

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls also all words in _italics_ will represent a person's thoughts

Chapter one: Once bitten, twice cursed

…

Dipper should've known better then to stay out late and be out here by himself for that matter, but it was in the name research. Recently there had been reports of local dogs and cats going missing and vehicles being found with strange claw marks on theme. While the local authorities dismissed these occurrences as nothing more than a rouge bear, the young investigator deduced that the beast causing these disturbances was a Sasquatch, however as always no one would believe him except Mabel and Soos who were unable to join him on his quest to discover the whereabouts of this monster due to the fact that their Grunkle Stan had both of them clean the bathroom, he did consider asking for Wendy's help, but she hadn't come in for work today; which would've made sense since there where days where she didn't come in for work, but usually she made up some excuse over the phone; this time she didn't leave even so much as a note.

Tonight was a total bust anyway; Dipper couldn't even find a single footprint to indicate that a Bigfoot was even living these woods, which upset the young boy. It didn't any sense, he got all his facts in order and put all the evidence together, but in the end he turned up with nothing. To make matters worse, his flashlight was starting to die out.

"This sucks!" he shouted aloud in frustration "Can't I just catch a break just once tonight?"

It was at the very moment that Dipper's flashlight went out, forcing a rage filled scream out the boy's mouth as he threw down the flashlight in anger. Now he had to walk through this dense forest in the dead of night with nothing to show for it.

"_Where on the bright side at least the moon is full tonight so I won't walking around in the dark_" he thought to himself

Then like a ton of bricks it hit him, it wasn't a Bigfoot that did those things. It was something **much **worse.

And that's when he heard the howl.

Dipper took off; he didn't know which way he was running to, all he knew was that the howl heard was dangerously close and he had to put some distant between him and creature that was currently stalking him. As he heard ran, he heard branches breaking all around him and a deep inhuman growling coming through the darkness of the woods.

"_Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running!" _he said in his head over and over again "_oh god I'm gonna die!"_

The growling kept coming closer to the boy, but still he dashed through the forest at his best speed, but it was hopeless; even though he had the light from the moon guiding him through woods, it still wasn't enough to keep him from seeing the rocks and sticks he was stumbling over and it was one such rock and sent him falling to unto his face. Dipper tried to pick himself up and continue to run to wherever it would be safe, suddenly a strong weight fell on top of his back. He could fell the monster's claws dig into his back, he attempted to squirm out of the animal's grasp, however the beast kept him pinned under its sheer bulk. The young boy cried out hoping and praying that someone would be out there within earshot of his cries for help, it was then that the beast purged its fangs deep within Dipper's shoulder.

He screamed out again, but this time in sheer agony as the monster's fangs sunk deeper into his shoulder, out of the corner of his eye he saw a small stick laying only inches away. Even though his mind and body were still wracked with pain, he reached out and grabbed hold of the stick and with all his remaining strength he jabbed the thing that was trying to eat him directly in the eye. The monster drew back and yowled in both pain and rage, giving Dipper enough time to take off running again; this time luckily the monster didn't give chase again, however he wasn't going to slow down anytime soon.

It was sheer adrenaline that was keeping Dipper up and running, blood was spurting from his wound; even though he was trying his best to cover it with his hand. He had to fight off the thoughts of him dying out here in these wounds alone and without anyone knowing where he was as well of the thought of Mabel going through the rest of her life without her brother by her side and how Grunkle Stan wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not being there for him at his most dire time of need.

And then he began to wonder how Wendy would react to his death; would she be sad? Would she cry her eyes out at his funeral? Would she profess to the world that she was secretly madly in love with him? Or would she not care at all and go out with her friends to do who knows what?

"_Don't think about any of that, just keep you mind on running Dipper"_

It was then that a ray of hope shined through the darkness, only twenty feet away from where he currently was; was the Mystery Shack. With all his remaining strength, he forced his legs to run the rest of the way to his home. When he was closer to the shack he shouted out to whoever could hear before collapsing to the ground from the massive amount of blood he had lost, as his vision blurred and dimmed he saw Mabel and Soos running to his aid before his eyes darkened completely.

…

"Is he ok? Oh please tell me he's ok!"

"Dudes that bite looks pretty serious"

"How much is this gonna cost me?-eh I mean what horrible tragedy, my poor grand-nephew!"

Dipper's head was pounding and all the random voices he kept hearing weren't helping at all. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed and surrounded by his friends and family (with the exception of Wendy) as well he could tell it was next morning, thanks to the sun's rays that shined through the window and right into his eyes. Mable threw her arms around her brother's neck and squeezed him tightly in a vice grip.

"Oh-my-god-I'm-so-glad-your-ok-I-thought-you-were-dead-and-Grunkle Stan-said-we-should-just-bury-you-and-say-you-just-ran-away-"

"Mabel, slow down and stop crushing me!" Dipper wheezed out "Wait what did Grunkle Stan say?"

"Hey sport good to see you're still kicking!" Stan cut in; lightly punching is grand-nephew's arm

"Dude you were like, totally bleeding all over the place and junk" Soos commented "It was kinda gross, but the dudes here at the hospital had enough blood to fix you right up"

"I thought I was going die" Dipper said aloud "Thanks for saving me guys"

"I might die instead; I just saw the hospital bill" Stan added "Which you are so gonna work your butt off to pay me back for"

"So did you get attacked by the Bigfoot you were looking for?" Mabel asked

"No, it was something else" Dipper replied "It was-"

"Ok, were just gonna let you get some rest and get some of that crazy out of your system" his great uncle interrupted "Come on you two let's get out of here before one of the doctors comes back here and makes me pay this bill"

As the rest of the group made their way out of the hospital room, Wendy walked in holding an ice pack over her right eye and looking completely worn out.

"Wendy, where the hell have you been?" Stan demanded "In case you haven't noticed Dipper got his ass kicked by a bear!"

"It wasn't a bear it was a-"Dipper attempted to explain

"A Bigfoot yeah whatever, just get some rest kid" The con-artist interrupted

"What happened to your eye Wendy?" Dipper's twin sister questioned

"Oh uh, I-poked it, Yeah!" Wendy quickly answered "listen you guys can head back to the Mystery Shack, I'll stay with Dipper"

The young boy's heart nearly skipped a beat upon hearing that his crush was going to be watching over him. Maybe she'll believe his story; she was trapped in a haunted convenient store with him she had to believe him about what mauled him tonight. When Stan, Mabel and Soos left the room, Wendy turned to face Dipper with a solemn look in her eyes as she tossed the ice pack into a trash can, revealing her blackened eye to him.

"Wendy you have listen to me!" Dipper tried to explain "It wasn't a bear or a Bigfoot that attacked me; it was a-"

"A Werewolf" Wendy replied sadly "Yeah…I know"

"How…exactly do you know that?" Dipper asked, who was feeling both nervous and awkward at the moment

The teenager sighed deeply and sat down in a chair that was placed in front of the boy's hospital bed before answering him.

"Because I'm the Werewolf that bite you"


	2. Wendy: Portrait of a Werewolf

Chapter two: Wendy: Portrait of a Werewolf

...

To say Dipper was freaked out by what Wendy just told him would be the understatement of the century, not only did he just discover that his crush was a blood-thirsty beast that stalked the night, but also that said crush had now turned him into said blood-thirsty beast as well. The boy didn't know what to do or think at the moment; his mind was in utter panic at the thought of knowing what was going to happen to him when the sun went down tonight. He could see it now, he would morph into a horrible monster and slaughter every man, woman and child within his sight until some brave fool (Which if this scenario that was playing out in his head was like every other Werewolf movie he had seen, that brave fool would be his sister) shoots him dead with a silver bullet. He glared at Wendy and opened his mouth and prepared to forswear her very name for infecting him this curse, but then he saw her in tears, knowing full good and well that she had doomed him to an inhuman existence and just like that, all of his hate for her left his body.

"I'm so sorry Dipper" she wept "I saw you there and I couldn't stop myself from-oh god I'm so sorry!"

"Wendy…I'm ok" he tried to reassure her

"No you're not; I bit you!" the teenager shot back "You'll never be ok!"

"Well there's gotta be a cure right?" the young investigator replied "I'm sure we'll find one"

Wendy shot out her chair and threw it across the room in anger; she slammed her fist against the wall upon hearing those words coming out the boy's mouth. Dipper was shocked at the older girl's actions, she always had this mellowness to her and to see this more violent side of her was jarring to say the least.

"There is no cure you idiot!" she shouted in the boy's face "I tried finding one for a whole year and I couldn't find shit!"

Wendy instantly drew back in horror of her actions; she stepped back from the hospital bed and collapsed against the wall with tears flowing freely from her eyes now. Even though Dipper was still in an incredible amount of pain, he climbed out his bed. He walked up to the weeping teen and gently wrapped his small arms around her and gave her a comforting embrace, which she slowly returned to him with a thankful hug as she continued to cry, only these tears were that of a grateful friend. They remained this way for a good twenty minutes before Dipper spoke up.

"I'm uh…sorry about your eye" he said awkwardly

"Its fine" Wendy replied softly, wiping away her tears "you did what you had to do"

"You said something about trying to a find a cure for a year" the boy added "How long have you been a Werewolf Wendy?"

The teen leaned up against the wall and breathed out to calm her nerves before telling her tale to the new Werewolf.

"I was fourteen when I met him" she began to explain "Edgar Macduff, a young Scottish rebel who swept me off my feet the second we first met when he arrived in Gravity Falls or so I thought; see there was a lot more to Edgar then met the eye"

"This Edgar guy was the Werewolf that turned you?" Dipper inquired

"Bingo!" Wendy said "We we're making out under a full moon and that's when he changed and bit me"

"What happened next?" the young wolf questioned

"At first he told me that it was a complete accident and that he wanted to tell me about his family's curse" the older Lycan continued "He then told me that he'd teach me how to control the beast that now lurked inside of me, but what that bastard didn't tell me was that the real reason he turned me was so that he could have a mate; I didn't find out about that until three months later and by then he taught me enough to be in control of the curse and make it on my own"

"So what did you do?" Dipper again asked, this time unsure if he wanted the answer

"We fought and I gutted him from throat to groin during the fight with my claws" Wendy responded darkly "Then I ate his corpse"

Again the girl dropped another bomb onto the boy's lap, in just one hour she had told him that she was a Werewolf (as well as turn him into one) have a major freak out and just now she just revealed that she killed and devoured another person. Dipper's entire view on Wendy had changed and yet for some reason or another, he couldn't bring himself to hate her; everything she had done was in some strange way all justified in the new Werewolf's opinion.

"So for the past three years I've been hiding my secret as the only Werewolf in Gravity Falls" Wendy finished her tale "Well, until now that is"

"Wait; if you've been a Werewolf for the past three years, why didn't you change in the convenient store?" Dipper wondered "It was night then or does need to be a full moon for you-or I guess you could say us-to transform?"

"Yes and no" Wendy replied "You see the amount of control we have over our wolf side depends on the phases of the moon; it's only during a full moon that our bestial nature takes over without any morale reason to stop it"

"Oh, I didn't know that"

"That night at the convenient store wasn't a full moon so I was in control at the time" the redhead explained further "In fact if you hadn't done the 'lampy lampy dance' I was going to transform and get you out of there, and then find a way to save my friends"

"Speaking of your friends, do they know you're a Werewolf?" the young investigator posed yet another question "And why haven't you turned them yet?"

Wendy chuckled a bit before responding "I like my friends, but I can only take them in small doses, there's no way I'd tell them about my nightly romps or let them join in"

"Ok that I can understand, but what I don't get is how you've managed to hide yourself for this long, especially under a full moon like you told me"

"I usually restrain myself in a special chair I made myself when the moons full" Wendy told Dipper with a bit of solemnest in her voice "But last night I broke out of the restrains and then…I ran into you"

Dipper attempted to mentally digest all this new information in his head, although truth be told he did find Wendy's resourcefulness on hiding her monster side rather amazing; the fact she managed to conceal this savage beast under her calm and cool facade for three years straight was something he never thought Wendy was capable of. On the other hand though; it all began to sense, the boy had noticed the teenager's love for the night life and constant disappearing from work as well as her incredible acrobatic skills; like the time she swung down from the pine trees from off the top of the Mystery Shack to join her friends. In some strange way, he found her even more attractive because of the brilliance she had.

"Dipper I promise you that I'll teach you everything I know" Wendy said, putting her hands on both of his shoulders "You can control this thing inside of you, I can show you how"

"I-I trust you Wendy" he managed to say, the physical contract from her was making him nervous

Wendy smiled warmly back at him before doing something he was not excepting; she gently kissed his forehead, needless to say this took Dipper aback.

"Everything's going to be ok" she reassured him "I promise"

"Sure-right everything's gonna be fine!" the new Lycan answered, blushing madly

"Come on, let's go" the teenager told him as she took his hand "the sun's going down in two hours and the last thing we want for you is to have your first transformation in a place like this and don't worry I signed you out the hospital as well as told Stan I'd watch you for the night"

"Wait, where are we going exactly?" he questioned again, who was now sweating bullets since he was holding his crush's hand

"My place" she simply replied "It's far out in the woods were nobody goes, it's the perfect place for your first transformation"

"But what about your parents, wouldn't they find it odd that their sixteen year old daughter brought home a twelve year old boy?" he wondered out loud

"My parents live in Nebraska and that's all you need you know" Wendy said sternly "Now let's go"

The newly turned Werewolf decided not to press the matter on her family any further, however he did have one last question for her.

"So my first transformation, will it hurt?"

"Trust me Dipper; it's going to be the most painful experience of your life, but I'll be there to guide you through it"

As they left the hospital room, the pre-teen turned his head to look out to the window one last time to see the sun begging to set over the town of Gravity Falls, it was then that he began to feel the fear inside of him rise at the thought of the monster that now crept within the depths of his soul,waiting for it's chance to break free.

on the other hand he did have Wendy at his side and he couldn't help but feel somewhat at ease.

...

A/N: I know this was another short chapter; hopefully chapter three will be a bit longer. I hope you are all are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it and I hope to see you all in the next you soon!


	3. The First Night

Chapter three: The First Night

…

"Here we are, home sweet home" Wendy told her younger friend as they entered her home "what do you think Dipper?"

After nearly a half-hour of walking through the dense forest, the two Werewolves finally arrived at Wendy's home, which as she told the boy on their way there was once an old wood shed she discovered a few years back. It was small with only one window on the left side of it and a front door made of old wood, on the outside it appeared like a normal home, however the inside of the small house was a different story. Claw makes littered the walls and floor of the house and the only piece of furniture in the home was a bed which also had a few claw marks on it as well, but what really got Dipper's attention was a strange chair at the center of the one room house. It was made of solid steel that was bolted to the floor with broken steel locks on the arms and legs on it, the boy instantly figured out that this metal chair had to be the restraint Wendy used on herself for when the full moon rose up into the night's sky.

"It's...nice" he replied, still taking in the sight of the chair "How did you build that?"

"The chair? I built that out of scrap metal" the older Lycan answered "that chair kept me from going on a rampage for so long, but I guess the metal just wore down over time and that's how I was able to break out last night"

"Do you think you can fix it in time before I change?" he asked

"I don't think you'll need it" the teen said calmly "The full moon cycle ended last night so you should be mostly in control"

"Look I don't know about you, but I'm scared out of my mind right now!" The pre-teen shot back "How can you be calm at a time like this?"

Without answering, Wendy again placed her hands on both of the boy's shoulders and looked at him right in the eye, giving him another warm smile along with it.

"Because having an anxiety attack when you're about to transform is something you don't want to do" she explained "If that happens you'll be so freaked out that you'll let your animal side take full control and you'll up either killing someone or getting yourself killed"

Dipper nodded in acknowledgement before trying to get his nerves under control, he began to inhale and exhale slowly in an attempt to recollect himself. after a full minute of pulling himself together, he managed to keep his fear at bay for least right now even though he was still a bit nervous about what was about to happen to him very soon.

"I remember my first transformation" Wendy told him "the pain was like nothing my body ever went through, it was like a sun was going supernova inside of me"

"You're not helping with my nerves Wendy" Dipper mentioned

"But when I became a Werewolf for the first time, it felt like I was reborn" she continued "my senses were heightened, my strength increased and I could do things I never thought possible"

"You make it sound like a blessing more than a curse" Dipper deadpanned

"Trust me it is a curse, but it's how you use that curse is what really matters" the elder Werewolf said "as the old saying goes: with great power comes great responsibility"

"I…don't think that quote is that old" the younger Lycan commented "But whatever, we have bigger things to worry about; like how should I prepare for this?"

"There's really nothing you can do to prepare for this" his new mentor informed him "just let it come naturally and fight through the pain no matter how great it gets"

"But can't I just hold it in for tonight?" he asked a bit hysterical "Maybe I can hold off from transforming until I'm ready"

"You can't just keep this thing down" Wendy replied "One way or the other the wolf is going to come out whether you're ready or not"

"But you said you can hold it in!" the young Werewolf shouted back

"Yeah, for like a day or two out of each week!" Wendy shot back "besides I've had three years to master it, there's no way a newly turned Werewolf can do that!"

Dipper then hung his head low before his crush and began to weep. Wendy leaned down and pulled him close to her body in a tight embrace to comfort him; he buried his face in long red hair and tried to push back the tears behind his eyes.

"I'm so scared!" he finally wept "I didn't give much thought up until now, but now that it's going to happen I'm terrified!"

"ssshhh it's alright" she whispered to him "I was scared when I was about to transform for the first as well, but I keep my mind focused on how much I wanted to get through this and now I can shape shift with hardly any pain"

"But your strong Wendy, I'm not!" the pre-teen said "I failed a manliness test for god's sake!"

"Listen to me Dipper, you are strong" Wendy reassured him "you can beat this thing"

Wendy then looked at her out the window in her home and saw that the sun was close to disappearing over the horizon. Despite telling Dipper over and over that he would be fine when in truth she was lying to him this whole time, she had no idea how Dipper would handle his first morph or if he could even survive it and even if he did the teenager didn't know if Dipper would be able to keep his animal side in check or succumb to his primal instincts, all she could do was keep the boy's attention focused on her and not look at the moon in the fear of getting him nervous again. As the sun finally went down, she said a small prayer in her mind for her young friend before pulling away from him and took a few steps back in order to witness his metamorphosis.

"Wendy what are you-JESUS CHRIST!" he exclaimed, clutching his head which suddenly began to pound

As Dipper's head felt like someone was smashing a sledgehammer on it over and over again; he began to feel extremely hot all of a sudden, the heat turned into a burning pain that burst throughout his body. The boy screamed in agony and fell onto his hands and knee as the pain grew even worse, he looked up at Wendy who returned his gaze with a look of a combination of both sorrow and pity. He then saw his fingernails begin to peel off his hands as they were replaced by claws as well as his hands and fingers themselves begin to stretch and grow at an alarming rate.

"Help me!" he pleaded as his eyes turned bright yellow

"Fight through it Dipper!" she encourage, clearly showing the fear for him on her face

His entire body began to grow suddenly, ripping off his clothing at rate of its expansion. He kept screaming until his cries of pain became deep and guttural as his vocal chords began to reform. He could feel his heart rate increase to the point where it felt like it was going to explode at any given minute. His spine began to extend and his vertebrate started to protrude out of his back, making a line of bumps down his back. His feet doubled size as they ripped out of his shoes; Dipper flipped over onto his back to see that his ribs were expanding and long black hair was starting to rise from his skin, his ears started to stretch into a long canine like shape. His face then was pulled forward as his skull structure became more like a wolf as well as his teeth grew into fangs.

After an agonizing two and half minutes of changing that felt like two hours, the new Werewolf that was Dipper Pines slowly rose up from the floor and faced Wendy with a look of pure animalistic fury on its face. The nine-foot tall beast was covered from head to toe in jet black fur with a strong muscle build and also Doberman like ears and two four-inch canines that stuck out from the top of its month.

Suddenly it reached out and snatched up the teenager by her arms and pinned her up against the wall; roaring in her face. At first she was about to transform and fight off the berserk beast, but then the Werewolf came close to her face and started to smell her. After taking in her scent he released his hold on her and backed away from her.

"_Well he's certainly taking this better than I thought he would"_ Wendy thought to herself "_I just hope he's still in their"_

The Lycan carefully observed the girl, still unsure what to think of her as a friend or an enemy. The red-head decided it was her turn to morph, hoping to gain the full trust of the beast that her young friend had become.

"Dipper if you're still in there, I want you to know I'm going to change now so don't attack me" she explained calmly "I'm not a threat to you in any way"

With that she began to shape-shift and unlike Dipper's change, Wendy's transformation only took a few seconds due to the fact that her body had gotten used to the shape-shifting after doing it for three years and could do it on command. Wendy's wolf form was only seven-feet tall and while she still had her long red hair, the rest of her body was covered in dark brown fur and unlike Dipper who had destroyed his clothing; the older girl's cloths still remained on her body with only a few rips and tears and her boots destroyed. After witnessing the change, the larger male closely observed the smaller female Lycan that now stood before him and likewise the female studied him; either unsure of what to do next.

"_Dipper, can you hear me?_"

The male Werewolf jump back in surprise at the unknown voice, he let out a deep threatening growl as his eyes started searching the house for were the voice had come from, however all he could was the female wolf standing before him.

"_Don't be scared, it's me Wendy_" the voice assured "_I'm speaking to you through telepathy, its how all Werewolves communicate with one another_"

The dark-furred beast roared at the smaller wolf, clearly indicating for her to stop.

"_Your mind must still be mess from the change" _she told the monster _"just calm down and gather your thoughts" _

The larger Werewolf clutched its head as if it was under a massive amount of pain, biting and clawing at the air madly; trying to swat away some invisible foe. Suddenly it finally fell to the floor during its internal struggle, becoming deathly still and silent. Wendy feared that the male Lycan had died from the metal strain from the two personas fighting for ownership of the body. She slowly approached the fallen wolf to see if there was any sigh of life, but then came a voice in her head.

"_Wendy, are you there?_" Dipper's voice called out in her mind as he stood back up "_I think I've got everything under control"_

"_Oh thank god!_" she said, relieved "_I was afraid that you were lost"_

"_I felt that way; it was like my wolf side was keeping me trapped in the darkness" _he replied "_but then I heard your voice and I knew I had to fight back for control_"

Dipper then began to examine his new body with great interest before asking his friend's opinion "_So how do I look?"_

"_Well as far as Werewolves go, you're hot!_" Wendy complimented

If Dipper was able to blush in his wolf form, he would be turning bright red after hearing his crush's words and he had to admit she looked rather attractive herself in her beast form, but maybe that was the wolf in him talking. As he continued to look at his new body, he noted that he was far taller than his older friend.

"_I knew I'd get bigger in my Werewolf form, but not this big" _he mentioned

"_Tell me about it, I thought you'd only grow only a few feet taller then you were" _the female Lycan replied as her eyes trailed down below Dipper's waist line "_but sometimes, big is good" _

"_What are you talking abou-Hello!"_ Dipper attempted to say before he looked down as well_ "I…see what you mean"_

"_Come on, let's get going"_ his mentor said as she opened the front _"The night's young and you still have a lot to learn" _

The younger Werewolf followed the older one outside to begin his training with much enthusiasm. The moment he stepped into the outside world, his wolf-like senses kicked in; he could hear the call of an owl almost a mile away, he could smell the scent of almost of every creature that dwelled in the forest and he could see through the darkness as well as he could if it was daylight.

"_I know it's a lot to take in all at once"_ Wendy said _"but you'll get use to it" _

"_This is amazing!" _the pre-teen nearly exclaimed mentally _"you were right Wendy, it does fell like I've been reborn!"_

"_Well don't get use to it" _the older wolf deadpanned _"You may have gotten lucky and kept your beast side at bay on your first transformation, but it won't be like this all the time" _

"_Was it like that for you when you first became a Werewolf?" _Dipper questioned

"_You have no idea…" _she answered softly, before quickly perking up again _"But enough about that, let's go! I want to show you something" _

With that, Wendy got an all fours and bolted off into the forest with her student quickly following her lead. As the ran through the darkness of the woods Dipper started to think about why Wendy was so concerned about his first change even though he got through it with somewhat eae, was she frightened that he might go feral or was it something else? In any case, he didn't want to start asking questions that might upset his teacher and love interest on his first night as a Werewolf, in the mean time however Dipper was enjoying his new found abilities; he wished the Man-ataur's and everyone else who called him unmanly could see him now with all the new powers he now had at his disposal (Not to mention all the hair he now had on his chest).

The two continued their journey through the woods until they reached a large cave that sat atop a hillside, needless to say the new Lycan was a bit confused.

"_So is this like your secret Werewolf lair or something?" _he wondered as he stood up

Wendy rose up and let out a long howl at cave's entrance as if she was announcing her arrival to someone or something. Just then, the two Werewolves heard a chorus of howls calling out from the cave that responded to Wendy's howl.

"_I thought you said you were the only Werewolf in Gravity Falls" _Dipper said curiously

"_I am, but I never said anything about actual wolves" _she answered matter-of-factly _"Dipper, I'd like you to meet my second family" _

Sure enough a large pack of wolves emerged from the cave and began to approach the two Lycans. The younger Werewolf was a bit unsure what to do in this situation, suddenly the wolves began to jump all over him and rub themselves against his body. Dipper's muscles tensed up in surprise at the contact, not knowing to either fight or run.

"_Relax it's just there way saying hello" _the teenager informed as a few wolves were greeting her in the same fashion _"They think you're my mate"_

"_Oh that's nice-wait mate?"_ the boy shot back in surprise _"Listen guys-were not together-I mean we are together as friends but-"_

"_They can't here you" _Wendy said to him _"The mental link can only be heard between Werewolves"_

One of the wolves (Which Dipper assumed was the alpha male) reared back its head and howled to the rest its pack before running off in the forest, signaling for the rest of his family and the two Lycans to follow him.

"_What's going on?"_ he asked his mentor

"_It's feeding time!" _Wendy answered, getting on all fours again _"Come on, it's time you learned how to hunt!" _

Dipper got back on all fours again and ran after the rest of his new 'family' to join them on his first hunt. Normally the young boy would have a problem with killing another living being, but this time he was actuality excited at the thought of slaughter something; again he chalked up his excitement to his wolf side having some influence over his usual way of thinking. As he ran with the with the pack, he could feel the freedom of his wild side take hold of his very soul; why did Wendy keep telling him this was a curse? This was far from it!

Suddenly the pack came to a dead halt in the underbrush and from the scent in the air Dipper could understand why; about forty feet away from where the wolves and Werewolves were hiding, was a moose. He prepared himself for a full-blown charge at the prey item, but his mentor intervened.

"_Easy Dipper, we'll take it down as a group" _

"_Screw that! I'm taking him now!" _Dipper shouted back before bolting off toward the moose _"You guys can have the parts I don't like!"_

The young Werewolf bared his fangs and readied his claws for what he thought would be an easy kill, in only a few seconds he had cleared the forty foot space that separated the two beasts before he jump high and prepared to land of his target, however that didn't exactly go as planned; when he was about to come down on the moose, the Lycan's prey back legs kick up and smashed right into his stomach, knocking him to the ground; when he attempted to recoil from the surprise attack, the moose slammed it's antlers into his chest and started to drag him across the ground. He wanted to fight back, but the moose's kick left him to dizzy to get his mind focused. Luckily, help came in the form of Wendy who leapt out of the darkness and tackled the moose to ground, giving Dipper time to get back up. He watched in awe as the female Werewolf grabbed the animal by the neck with her jaws and ripped out its throat. Even through the moose was mortally wounded, it still wasn't giving up; this is where the wolves came in, they quickly swarmed over the dying beast and brought it down for good.

"_Are you ok Dipper?"_ Wendy asked, hoping he wasn't seriously injured

"_Yeah…I just got the wind kicked out of me, that's all"_ the young Lycan replied, still a bit shaken _"Thanks for saving me"_

"_That was so stupid of you!" _the red-head scolded him _"there was a reason we had take down that moose as a group!" _

"_I sorry Wendy, I just so caught up in the hunt, I lost my senses" _Dipper answered softly

Wendy came up to him and nuzzled the side of his face _"I'm just glad you're ok"_

"_Th-Thanks" _Dipper stuttered out _"I-I needed that"_

"_I don't think we'll getting any shares of the feast" _His mentor mentioned, looking at the wolf pack devour the moose carcass _"besides the sun's going to be coming up soon, we should be getting back to my place" _

The younger Werewolf nodded in compliance before he and his friend began their travel back to Wendy's home. As they headed back home, Dipper was silent for the most part due to the fact that he felt completely embarrassed and ashamed for his hunting blunder, until he finally spoke in order to get a report on his actions regarding tonight.

"_So how did I do on my first night?" _he inquired

"_Not bad, but you've got a way to go" _she informed him _"and it won't always be as fun as tonight was" _

…

Meanwhile at the Gravity Bus Stop a young man stepped out of the latest bus that came in to the station. He looked around his new surroundings and grunted in distaste at the sight of the small town, however he didn't intend on staying for long; he was here for one purpose: revenge.

"_I know your little Wendy" _he thought to himself with a wicked smile _"and I will make your suffer for what you have done to me!" _

…

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter; honestly I didn't like how that transformation scene turned out toward the end of it, but in the end I just decided to go with it, also if anyone wants a clear idea of what Dipper's Lycan form is, I based it off of the Werewolf Hugh Jackman turned into in the movie Van Helsing.

See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Of Love and Monsters

Chapter Four: Of Love and Monsters

* * *

As the mourning's light shinned through the window, the young Lycan's eyes slowly open to see that he was no longer in his wolf form or in the forest for that matter; he found himself laying on the floor of Wendy's home, unable to remember how he got there in the first place.

"_What a night…"_ Dipper thought to himself as he picked himself up from the floor of Wendy's house _"I still can't believe that actuality happened-I turned into a freaking Werewolf! And I liked it!"_

The boy stretched and yawned before noticing two things; the first being that Wendy was nowhere to be found and the second being he was naked! He quickly covered up his private parts with the teen's bed sheets, wrapping them around his waist like a kilt and prayed to god that his crush did not see him in the buff in his human form.

"Don't bother hiding it, I saw it already when you were a Werewolf" he heard a familiar voice say, making him turn red with embarrassment

Dipper turned around to find Wendy entering her house with a fresh set of new cloths in her hand, from what he could tell she had changed into new cloths as well.

"What happened to us last night?" he questioned "The last thing I remember is leaving the forest, and then everything went black"

"When you turn back into a human, the pain is so great your wolf side blocks out a good part of your memory" Wendy explained "You'll get use to it over time"

"So it hurt's more to turn into a human then it is a Werewolf?" the young boy wondered aloud, then he switched the subject "Are those cloths for me?"

"Yeah, since you destroyed your old cloths during your change, I went out earlier today and bought you some new threads" she said, handing him his new attire "I also found your old hat laying a corner, it's pretty much the only thing you didn't rip up"

"Thanks Wendy" he replied as he took the clothing "by the way, is there anywhere I can go to get clean?"

"There's a river a few yards behind my house where I usually bath, you can use that" she answered

"A river, seriously; you clean yourself in a river?" Dipper responded "That seems a bit unhygienic"

"Or you could slip into your new clothes right here" she continued, eyeing him sensually

"I'll take the river!" the young wolf exclaimed before dashing out of the older Lycan's house while still wearing the bed sheets

Wendy chuckled softly at the boy's actions when she suddenly realized what she had done and was doing to the new Lycan. For the past two days since Dipper became a Werewolf, she had done and said things to him without even thinking of it; like when she kissed his forehead yesterday and when she checked out his Werewolf form with lust running through her mind. It was if the wolf inside of her was subconsciously trying to get her to mate with the pre-teen and while she had given into her bestial side on other occasions, this was one of those times where she had to draw the line.

"_I'll admit that Dipper is cute and he would probably treat me better than most of the boys I've been with in the past"_ She told herself _"But he's two young for me, there's no way it would work out between us" _

The teenager then sat down on her bed and waited for her friend to return from cleaning himself while trying to get the thoughts of being with him an as more of than friends out of her head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the river where Dipper was bathing, the new Lycan busy cleaning himself as well as contemplating the future of his relationship with his mentor and where it was headed. Even though he had only been a Werewolf for only forty-eight hours, he was quickly gaining a new perspective on things; the biggest being his love for Wendy. He couldn't pretend not to see the older girl's latest moves toward him ever since she turned him into a creature of the night like herself, but what he really wanted to know was which side of him was she more interested in.

"_What if she's only interested in my Werewolf form?" _he asked himself _"no she can't be like that, but then again there are things I've found out about her in the past two days that I didn't even think possible, hell she baths in this river for god's sake! So who knows what she's really thinking!" _

Feeling slightly dejecting by his theory, Dipper finished bathing and got dressed then proceeded to head back to Wendy's home, all the while still trying to figure how to handle the situation between him and his love.

* * *

After an awkwardly silent walk, the duo finally returned to the Mystery Shack; which at that time was high noon and the place was packed with tourist that Stan was currently too busy scamming them of their money with some fake monster skeleton to notice the two Werewolves sneak into the building incognito, however they weren't able to dodge Mabel who was waiting for them at the back door with a smile like the Cheshire cat.

"Well at look what we have here" Dipper's sister teased "The love birds have returned"

The last thing either of them wanted at the moment was this girl getting on their backs while they had enough on their minds as it was already, at first they attempted to avoid speaking with the girl, but she persisted.

"I bet it was a romantic night full of magic and passion under the summer moon" she continued to mock them "you two in each other arms, holding onto one another as tight as any lovers can"

"Mabel I'm so not in the mood right now" her brother growled

"Where you in the mood when you and Wendy-"

"Nothing happened Mabel!" Wendy cut in sharply, clearly irritated "Just drop it!"

The second Pines sibling quickly stopped her jokes and backed off, fearing the teen's unexpected rage. The two Lycan's parted ways to begin their daily routines without so much as a word to one another; Dipper went to his room to do some research while Wendy went back to her post at the checkout counter. Mabel could only guess what happened between them and thought it best not to push the subject further, however that didn't mean she could use somebody else to get the info she wanted out of at least one of them and she knew just the person for the job.

"Hey Soos, can you do me a favor?"

* * *

While Mabel began to set her plans in motion, Dipper was locked up in his room reading his journal on any information it had on Werewolves and after getting through the stuff he already knew, the new information he was discovering was intriguing to say the least.

"It is a common misconception that Werewolves are immortal like Vampires when in fact they are not" Dipper read to himself "However Werewolves do age much slower than humans and can live up to at least eight-hundred years old"

Normally this would peak his interest, but considering that he was the very beast he was reading about; it brought him down even more. It saddened him that to know that he was going to outlive his entire family as well as everyone else he knew and the only person he knew that would be able to grow old with him was a person he at this point might not be able to trust. With a heavy sigh, Dipper continued to read on.

"While Werewolves are impervious to almost all forms of weaponry in their Lycan forms, anything made of silver seems to be the only way to wound or kill a Werewolf. Among other things, Werewolves can mask their scent from others of their kind with a flower called Aconitum or Wolf's Bane as its better known; giving them the advantage for when a Lycan wants to sneak into a another's territory without being caught by their scent, it is also believed that the flower can also block the Werewolf transformation for a short time"

"Hey Dipper get your ass to the gift shop right now!" Stan's voice commanded from outside Dipper's room, interrupting his work "We got suckers down there with money!"

"Hey Grunkle Stan wait!" he called out to him, following his great uncle out the door "can I ask you something…about girls?"

"No, I will not tell you any of my special moves" the older man replied, turning around to speak to him "I know you're still inexperienced, but I'm pretty sure Wendy can-"

"Ok firstly: Ew! And secondly: why does everything think Wendy and I had sex!" Dipper shouted

"You mean you two didn't get it on? Well that's a shame, when I left you with Wendy I assumed that she was going to make you a man overnight" the con-artist said, slightly disappointed "but I guess I was wrong"

"Will you just shut up old man!" his great-nephew snarled, letting his inner beast out in his voice

"Ok, ok calm down sheesh! What do you want to know?" Stan answered

The young Lycan composed himself before asking his question "Well…let's say if a girl likes you, but only likes one side of your personality…how do you, you know, get her to like the real you?"

"hmmm…that sounds like a sissy-boy question to me and I'm not emotionally built like that" the old man replied, before seeing Dipper glare at him and then added "But hypothetically; if I was a sissy-boy I'd say let this girl love that one side of you and then hopefully she'll love all aspects of you"

"Thanks Grunkle Stan" he said before shoving him aside "Now get out of my way, I'm starving!"

Needless to say, Stan was taken aback at his grand-nephew's actions.

"_Maybe that kid did become a man last night after all"_ He thought himself

* * *

"Yo Wendy, can talk to you for a second?"

Wendy glanced away from the magazine she was reading to set her eyes on Soos, who was standing on the other side of counter. She knew full well that the over-weight man was carrying out the request that Mabel had asked of him (they were in earshot of were Wendy was at the time she was explaining what Soos had to do)

"Sure, what's up?" she said casually, knowing full what he was going to ask

"Dude I was wondering…what do you think of Dipper?" He inquired

The teenager could see Mabel peeking at the two young adults from behind a doorway from the hallway that lead into the gift shop, smiling in success that her so-called 'plan' was coming together or so she thought, however Wendy was willing to play along and she figured she could use this game the little girl was playing as an excuse to get some things off of her mind, especially regarding her conflicting thoughts on Dipper.

"I think he's a good friend; smart, brave and above all else kind" she told her co-worker "he's a bit headstrong and arrogant at times, but other than that I think he's a great guy"

"YES!" Mabel exclaimed triumphantly, before realizing that both Soos and Wendy were looking at her awkwardly "…Well I guess it's time to hit the ol' dusty trail"

With that, she slowly made her way down the hall of the Mystery Shack "Oops, that's the fire escape!" she called out before walking back out to the gift shop and headed out of the building entirely, all the while the two workers could only gaze at Mabel's actions, completely dumbfounded by the entire thing.

"Anyway, getting off that subject" Wendy said to her large friend "can ask you a question this time Soos?"

"My wisdom may be of help to you" he replied, taking on the face of a guru "Ask your question and I will answer"

"Well it's like this, I like this boy, but he's younger than me" she began "And he's got this…well let's just say dark side in him that makes him a little more alluring to me"

"So he's a Sith Lord?" Soos asked, making Wendy face-palm "Dude I don't know, those Sith Lords are some nasty people no matter how old they are"

"He's not a Sith Lord" the teenager corrected who was now wondering if asking this man for advice was a good idea "he's a-never mind, it's not important, the point is: what should I do?"

The heavy-set man brought his hand to his chin and began to contemplate the question that was posed to him. He remained still in his place as his eyes stared off into what seemed like the whole of all creation itself and perhaps even beyond even that; then after a full minute of pondering the girl's question, he spoke.

"Dude I got nothing, sorry"

"…Thanks Soos…"

* * *

Dipper was currently stuffing his face with fries, burgers and whatever else he could get for forty dollars at the local diner. About thirty minutes earlier, the young Werewolf had snuck out of the Mystery Shack with some money he had stolen out of Stan's pocket when he shoved him out of his path, he knew what he was doing was wrong; but he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and he figured that cheap old man owed him for ripping him and Mabel off the last time they were here. Besides, eating kept his mind off of his thoughts on Wendy and that he was going to outlive his entire family for a short time.

"That's quite a lot of food for a city boy" a deep voiced mentioned in a mocking tone "you get enough to eat?"

The boy turned away from his feeding frenzy to see Sheriff Blubbs and his right hand man Derland standing next to his table, Dipper only glared at the two police officers.

"Maybe you could share some of that food with my partner and me?" he continued, reaching out to grab a handful of fries "you know; the real detectives"

With almost lighting fast speed, the boy reached out and grabbed the Blubbs wrist before he could even touch his food.

"Unless you want me to snap your arm in two, I suggest you don't touch my food" he warned darkly

"Aw even your threats are adorable" the sheriff said pulling away his hand away "ok kid, you can keep your food, come on deputy let's go grab some donuts"

As two sorry excuses for authority figures left him to his meal, the Lycan made an inhuman growl in his throat; wishing that he could just morph into Werewolf form right then and there and show those two morons just how 'adorable' he was.

"Not the wisest officers are they?" another voice stated in a Scottish accent

"_Oh what now?" _the rather annoyed preteen groaned in his head before looking over to see who was bothering him now

This time standing next to his table was a young dark haired man about in his mid-twenties wearing a brown trench coat which covered up most of his body, the stranger then pulled out one of his hands out of his pocket and extended it toward Dipper; who's muscles were already tensing up for a fight.

"Relax lad, it's only a handshake" the man assured "The names Victor Flynn, I'm a new in town"

"Dipper Pines" the boy answered returning the handshake "Nice to meet you"

"May I join you in your meal?" the Scotsman asked then added with a joke "I swear not to touch your food"

The young Werewolf nodded in response, allowing the stranger to sit at the other side of the table. Right from the start, Dipper could feel it in his gut that this newcomer wasn't here just to make small talk. After the man had ordered some ice tea for himself, it was time to get some answers.

"So what brings you to Gravity Falls Mr. Flynn?" Dipper inquired

"I'm here on a hunting trip" Victor answered casually "And please, call me Victor"

"What could you possible want to hunt here?" the young boy wondered

"Well lad I'm hunting a wolf" the Scottish man explained "A special kind of wolf, if you know what I mean"

Dipper didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what this man meant by that, however he pretended to play the idiot in order to find out what he knew.

"You mean like a Werewolf or something?" he said, faking skepticism "Pardon me for asking, but I don't think they exist"

"Oh their real my boy and I've learned that one's been lurking around these parts for awhile now" he explained further, sipping his ice tea "and I intend on bagging it"

"And how do you intend on killing this monster?" he questioned

The foreigner reached into his trench coat and pulled out a small piece of metal and handed it to his young companion, the young Lycan reached out and took it to observed it closely, he quickly figured out what it was and even though hide his fear behind a curious face, he couldn't deny that what he was holding as something to fear; in his hand was a silver bullet. While Dipper was busy looking at the bullet, he didn't notice the dark smirk on the hunter's face, he didn't need to see the boy's fear; he could smell it.

"That's quite interesting Victor" Dipper finally said as he handed the bullet back to its owner "But I still don't think you'll find any Werewolves out here to use it on"

"We'll see lad, you can keep the bullet by the way" the Scotsman replied "who knows, maybe you'll need it to use on yourself"

The Lycan's eyes widened in shock upon hearing that last statement, he attempted to say something, but Victor had already left his seat and was walking toward the door to leave the diner in almost a blink of an eye. Before he stepped out of the restaurant, he turn his head around and gave Dipper a wink before he left. Dipper decided not to go after the stranger; he had bigger then to attend to; such as the sight of the setting sun. He left his money on the table and made his way out the door; pocketing the bullet as he did and hoped he could figure out some way to get to Wendy's home before he transformed.

* * *

As Wendy watched the sun begin to go down over the horizon, she started to wonder where Dipper had been all day. Ever since the returned the Mystery Shack, the two Werewolves had not said one word to one another and this worried the teenager. Dipper had only been a Werewolf for two days and by the way he acted last night she feared he might get a high from his new powers or worse become feral.

"Hey Wendy, look what I found in one of the boxes in the attic!" Mabel said with excitement, disrupting the older girls thoughts "it's a voice changer that makes my voice like a robot-check this out! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Um…that's nice Mabel" Wendy responded "By the way have you seen your brother around by any chance?"

"MABEL HAS NOT SEEN THE ONE CALLED DIPPER PI-ok this stupid now" the energetic girl replied, tossing the voice changer over her shoulder without a care "Nope haven't seen him"

"I'm right here"

The two girls turned around to see Mabel's brother enter the building in a hurry and with a look of sorrow on his face.

"Are you ok?" Mabel asked

"Yeah…I'm fine" her brother answered "Listen sis, Wendy and I have some things we need to do tonight, can you keep Grunkle Stan in the dark about all of it; understand?"

"Oh I understand Dipper" she said smoothly "You two just can't keep your hands off one each other can you?"

"Mabel I really wish you'd stop reading those teen magazines, there filling you head with this crap!" Dipper snapped back, before instantly calming himself down "Look just...just don't let Grunkle Stan know where we are ok?"

"Ok Dipper…" she said softly with a nod, holding back tears

The boy knew what he said, but with the sun about to go down he had no time or patience for his sister's foolishness. He looked over to Wendy, he was giving him the evil eye for yelling at his sibling; he ignored it and motioned for his mentor to follow him outside, after giving a quick hug to Mabel she walked outside with the younger Werewolf. When they were deep within the forest, the teenager let her student have a piece of her mind.

"I hope you feel proud of yourself Dipper" she began sternly "that was your sister for god's sake! How could you yell at her like that?"

"What the hell was I suppose to do?" the other Lycan shot back "Wait for the sun to go down and turn into a Werewolf right in front of her?! Besides we have bigger things to worry about"

"Like what?" she deadpanned

The preteen reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver bullet, which upon seeing Wendy backed away from as if it were a venomous snake in the boy's hand.

"What's wrong, were not in our Werewolf forms" the boy questioned, clearly confused

"Yeah, but anything made of silver can burn our skin when we're not in our wolf forms!" she explained in a hast

"Then why isn't it hurting me?" Dipper thought out loud "Unless…"

He started to scratch at the bullet and discovered why the object wasn't harming his skin: it was a painted bullet.

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" The teen asked

"I got it from a guy I met that the diner" the other Werewolf mentioned "His name is Victor Flynn and he's here to hunt Werewolves; namely us"

"A real Werewolf hunter?" Wendy said, a bit surprised "Then why is he carrying fake silver bullets to hunt with?"

"I have no idea, but I think we need to take this guy seriously" Dipper continued "I got a bad vibe from him while I was talking with him"

"Maybe he's just some crazy guy that got scammed into buying a bunch of useless bullets" The older girl surmised "I think it's nothing to worry about; now come on, it's almost sundown"

The elder Werewolf restarted her walk to her hidden home until she felt something grab her wrist tightly and pull her back; she spun around to see that her young friend had stopped her.

"Wendy whoever this guy is, I think he means business!" he exclaimed "I don't want to see you get hurt! I care-no I love you too much to let that happen!"

"Dipper…you-"she tried to say before the boy pulled the older woman down to his level and kissed her deeply

Wendy was shocked at her herself for not pulling away from the kiss, instead she returned it with as such passion as he was giving her through his lips. She could feel his hands travel along the sides of her body, touching sensually all they could feel.

"_To hell if she only loves my Werewolf side! If she wants the beast then I'll give her the beast!"_

"_To hell with the age difference! If he wants my body, then I'll give him my body!" _

The two Werewolves continued to kiss and explore one another bodies in an unrelenting fury of love that they had hid from each other. As the moon rose into the darken sky, the two new found lovers started their morph, however the younger was to wrapped in ecstasy to feel any pain from his transformation.

And in the darkness of the forest, the two Lycan's bodies joined with only the moon as lone witness to their passion.

* * *

A/N: Well it looks like Dipper and Wendy couldn't fight the moonlight (lame joke I know) Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. No More Secerts

Chapter Five: No More Secrets

* * *

"…_That was…amazing…" _

It had been an hour since the two had intercourse in there wolf forms and they were still basking in the afterglow of their union. It never crossed Dipper's mind that would lose virginity at a young age, let alone as Werewolf and to an older girl, but here he was; as a fully fledged Lycan holding his new lover close to his body.

"_I know Wendy, but I mean-you liked it right? I hope I didn't mess up; I mean what with it being my first time and all-" _the younger Werewolf attempted to make proper telepathic sentence

"_Dipper relax you were great" _his lover assured, nuzzling the side of his face _"truth be told, it was my first time as well" _

"_It-it was?" _he replied, completely taken by her words_ "I thought that you-uh you know what forget it!" _

"_Good answer" _Wendy said, her eyes narrowing at her new mate _"I wouldn't want you to spoil the moment" _

The two Werewolves remained silent and in each other's arms for another half-hour, until Wendy spoke up again.

"_Hey Dipper, can I ask you something?" _

"_Sure, what is it?" _

"_If we're going to be in a relationship, I need to know right now that it won't be one of just sex" _she inquired _"We've already made it awkward enough as it is by doing it right from the get-go"_

"_Ok maybe I jumped the gun that fault is mine _"he began_ "But I swear to you right here, I will love you not just out of sex"_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise" _

The boy's words calmed the teen's nerves; she feared that that since Dipper was still young that he might have been instantly addicted to the sexual thrill and cared for nothing else; on the other hand Dipper Pines was no ordinary boy.

"_Now I have a question for you"_ he continued, taking a serious tone in his telepathic message _"Do you just love my Werewolf form?"_

"_That's a pretty stupid question coming from someone as smart as you" _Wendy stated _"I'll admit your Werewolf side is pretty sexy, but I care about all sides of you"_

Under normal circumstances the preteen wouldn't trust the words being spoken to him; however these weren't exactly normal circumstances and even though deep down he still felt like Wendy hadn't told him everything about herself, he did feel like he could trust her.

"_Well that put my mind at ease" _he said, licking her cheek _"Wait, my human side isn't sexy?"_

"_I can't deny that's its cute" _Wendy commented, letting her claws gently travel down Dipper's chest _"But let's face it babe; you're like the Fabio of Werewolves" _

"_Point taken"_

"_So what else shall we do? The night's still young you know" _his lover continued _"round two perhaps?"_

"_Wendy, I'm a Werewolf not a machine" _he answered _"besides what I'd really like to do is get some sleep, since I haven't really had any time to rest in the past three days" _

"_Yeah I guess sleep would be nice" _Wendy said as she placed her head on his shoulder while letting out a dog-like yawn

Dipper put his arm around his mate's waist and pulled her as close to him as he could before drifting off into sleep with her, however unknown to the both of them that only forty feet away; they were being observed by an unwanted spectator who had witnessed everything that just happened through a pair of binoculars.

"_Just you wait until morning Dipper" _the interloper thought to herself as she walked away_ "You and I are going to have a serious talk tomorrow" _

* * *

As morning came, Wendy awoke to find herself lying alone in the woods were she and Dipper made love. The teen began to look around the area in order to find her lover who had seemed too disappeared without so much as a goodbye to his mate.

"_He did not just abandon me out here like this!" _she thought in anger as she put on the remains of her cloths that Dipper hadn't shredded to pieces during last night's activities

Suddenly the boy jumped down from a tree above her; still completely naked and holding a dead rabbit in his mouth; which surprised his lover, however it did calm her down now that she knew that her new boyfriend didn't treat their love like a one night stand. He then dropped the small animal's corpse right in front of Wendy and gave her a sweet blood-stained smile.

"Umm…Dipper, what the hell is this?" she asked, slightly confused

"Breakfast in bed" he replied "Or it would've been if I had gotten here before sunlight; should I leave for the buzzards?"

"Of course not" Wendy answered outright taking the small creatures body "It's not like I haven't eaten raw meat before"

As his girlfriend ate her meal, Dipper recovered his pants and hat which were the only clothing he hadn't destroyed during his change (only because Wendy managed to get them off quick enough) as he dressed himself, he looked over to his lover; who was still devouring the dead animal in an animalistic frenzy.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten much in the past few days" she apologized him with a bit of the rabbit's small intestines hanging out of the side of her mouth "What about you; Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah I grabbed a bite to eat before I came back" he informed her before changing the subject "A few small animals here and there-oh and one pissed off badger, but he so had it coming!"

"But no human's right?" Wendy inquired

"Yes Wendy, no humans" Dipper replied with a frustrated sigh "nothing bad happened"

"Dipper you were out there by yourself without me to guide you!" his lover shot back "You could've gotten angry or to excited and your beast side could've taken over! You could've killed someone last night!"

"Well I didn't!" he shouted "seriously what is your problem; you keep telling me this is such a horrible curse, but so far this has been the single most amazing thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life!"

Wendy became silent for a few seconds as she put down her food and looked over to Dipper with sadness in her eyes.

"Do you remember when I told you that my parents lived in Nebraska?" she began in tone that was almost a whisper

"Yeah, about it?" her younger boyfriend replied, not knowing what she meant by that

"That was…a lie" the teen continued in a somber voice "The truth is; both of my parents are dead…"

Those words took Dipper by surprise, he only assumed that she ran away from home as a rebellious teen spirit, but this was last thing he thought possible.

"My family never lived Nebraska, I was born and raised here" Wendy explained "It was during my first few months as a Werewolf when I had an argument with my mom and dad about how much time I was spending with Edgar late at night; I got so mad at them that I stormed up to my room just get away from them, but I didn't realize that the moon was rising and when they came up to my room to apologize my wolf side had already taken over…"

Tears started to fall from her face as the memories of her mother and father screams of terror as she ripped them apart flooded her mind.

"I slaughtered them Dipper!" she wept "my own parents! And I killed them in a blind rage!"

"Oh my god…" was all the preteen could say in his state of horror

"The police called it a freak animal attack and that I was lucky to be alive before sending me off to live with Manly Dan and his family, but I knew the truth!" she exclaimed in grief "I spent the next day vomiting the remains of my family that I eaten! Do you think that was fun for me?!"

The boy wanted to take back everything he had just said; in his excitement of his new found powers and personality, he had forgotten what a Werewolf truly was at its core: a monster. Wendy then settled down and continued her tragic tale.

"That's the other reason why I killed Edgar, for turning me into this beast" she explained darkly "And it's why I kept telling you that it was a curse, because no matter how high you get off the power and what it makes you think; you still have that true monster in your mind just waiting to be set free"

"Wendy-I…I didn't know" Dipper said sadly "I'm so sorry"

"Look I should go, I need to change into some new cloths" his girlfriend replied softly, as if ignoring his words "I'll see you back the Mystery Shack ok?"

"Yeah, sure" the younger Werewolf sighed as he watched her walk away "I love you…"

She said nothing in response as she left him alone in the forest, with a heavy sigh Dipper made his way back to his summer home; not knowing what awaited him there.

* * *

As Dipper entered the Mystery Shack, he tried his best to sneak into the building was quietly as humanly possible; it nearly took him a full minute just to open the front door in order to keep it from letting out so much as a single squeak, The boy then slowly tip-toed across the hard wooden floor as he made his way to the staircase that lead to his and Mabel's room. He knew Soos wouldn't arrive until two hours from now to start his shift and his great uncle slept like a rock, the only reason he was keeping in incognito was to not wake his sister.

"Rough night Dipper?" A familiar coldly asked from across the gift shop, making the werewolf stop dead in his tracks

The Lycan then turned to were the voice had come from and gasped in shock at the person before him: sitting in a chair next to the cashier counter was Mabel and judging by the expression on her face, she looked absolutely furious.

"M-Mabel! What are you doing up?!" he almost shouted in surprised

"I was waiting for you" she began in a rather stern tone as she got up of her chair and approached her brother "And I want some answers"

"For what?" he asked, trying to play dumb

"Well for starters let's begin with the obvious" his sister said "How long have you been a Werewolf?"

Once again the boy was taken off guard by his sister, he knew that there was no dodging or lying his way out of the question and he did feel like he owed his sibling an explanation for his aggressive behavior yesterday.

"When did you find out?" he asked, defeated

"I followed you and Wendy last night after you left and I saw everything" she explained "and I do mean everything"

"So did you see-"

"You and Wendy screwing each other's brains out? Yes I did" Mabel cut off her brother "Thanks for scarring me for life by the way; you know its one thing to take in that my brother's now a Werewolf, but it's another to watch my brother turn into a Werewolf and have sex with another one"

"I'm sorry you had to see that, we just couldn't help ourselves" Dipper apologized

"That's putting it mildly" his sister deadpanned "So I'm guessing Wendy's the one who turned you?"

"Yeah, but she's been helping me keep in control" the Lycan informed "in other words, I haven't killed a single human"

Mabel said nothing in response; she looked away from her sibling.

"How could you not tell me this Dipper?" the energetic girl questioned sadly "After everything we've been through did you not think I couldn't handle you being turned into a monster?"

She did have a point, the twins had encountered all sorts of strange things since they arrived in this little town; how could he have been so stupid as to not trust his and Wendy's secret to his sister. Mabel continued not to look Dipper in the eye, still feeling hurt over the betrayal.

"Look I know your mad at me for not telling you, but what could I have said to you and not have you worry about me?" he replied "So I had to keep you away from the truth"

"Yeah because keeping secrets and shouting at me worked so well, right?" Mabel answered sarcastically "Did you really think being a total prick was going to keep me safe or something?"

"I didn't know how you would react" Dipper defended "For all I could've known, you might've gone straight to Grunkle Stan and told him and for all we know he might've turned Wendy and I into his next big attraction"

"Do you really have that little trust in me?" she asked sharply "I thought maybe

The boy had to admit to himself that even though Mabel wasn't acting like her usual hyperactive self during this argument, she was making some rather great points and shoving his face right into them and she had every right to do so. He really did have no reason to shout at her yesterday and keep his curse hidden from her of all people.

"Your right…" he said in saddened tone "god I've been so stupid these past few days, I've been letting my wolf side do all my thinking and it's done nothing but push away everyone I care about!"

It was in that moment of self-pity that Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother without a single word said to him and pulled her brother close to herself for a tight comforting embrace.

"Is this an awkward sibling hug were having?" the preteen asked softly

"No, this is a 'my brother's been an asshole, but I forgive him' hug were having" she told with a warm grin

"Thanks sis" Dipper thanked as he returned the kind gesture

The Lycan's twin only nodded in response before helping her still very exhausted brother up the stairs to their room to get a bit more sleep before doing their daily routines at the Shack. As they made their climb up the staircase, Dipper still had one last confession to tell his sister.

"Hey Mabel, just so you know; you don't have to worry about the Gnomes coming back" he began

"And why's that?" she asked

"Let's just say…Gnomes taste like chicken" the boy answered, picking a small piece of meat out of his teeth

* * *

Elsewhere, Wendy had just entered her home; now feeling guilty over berating her new lover for simply going out for food. She should've had more faith in Dipper, even though he let his animal side seep out into his human side, he still had enough sense to know when to stop, but her action actions earlier might have not only depressed him, but also might've given him mixed singles on her love for him.

"_I need to go apologize as soon as I can" _she thought to herself as she changed into some clean cloths_ "He must be so upset over what I told him right now"_

As she was in deep thought about her mate, she didn't notice the figure that carefully opened her front door just enough to slip the barrel of a hunting rifle in. the man holding the gun fired a dart right into the back of the older Lycan's neck, Wendy felt the sting of the needle the second it struck her. She instantly began to feel hazy and collapsed onto the floor. Just before everything went dark, she saw an older man kneel down next her with a sinister grin on his face.

"I finally found you…" he said before her vision darkened

* * *

"Are you ok Dipper?" Mabel questioned her brother

The younger Werewolf turned away from looking out into the forest that surrounds the Mystery Shack from the front porch to turn his attention to his twin, who had already gone back to her regular self after their words earlier today. He was no both fully rested and fully clothed and trying his best to keep himself under control and it helped that it was a very slow day for the Mystery Shack, so much so that Stan called it a day early and left to go gambling. Yet despite all of the positive things that were going for him today, the young Werewolf couldn't shake off the feeling dread that loomed over his mind and it wasn't helping that Wendy hadn't returned from her home.

"You've been staring at the forest for like a half-hour now" she continued "Are your wolf senses tingling?"

"I'm worried about Wendy, it's late in the afternoon and she hasn't come back yet" he replied "And I've got this feeling that something's not right out there"

"So it is your wolf senses tingling" she half-joked

"Its call it animal instinct, but that's not the point Mabel" he responded "I feel like there's something seriously wrong and I just know that it has something to do with Wendy's disappearance"

"Or it could be nothing" the energetic girl mentioned "who knows, maybe she's out taking a pregnancy test"

Dipper glared darkly at her and let a low wolf-like growl upon hearing that comment.

"Or maybe not" she corrected herself

Just then, Soos walked out to the front porch to meet with the twins, completely obvious to what was going at the moment.

"Yo Dipper, there's someone on the phone looking for you" the heavy-set man told the boy as he made his way to clean the toilets "he said that he wants to talk to you at once, I left it sitting on the cashier counter for you"

The uneasy feeling that he already had welling up inside of him grew even greater, with Mabel following him; he entered the building and imminently picked up the phone and prepared to confront whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" was all he said

"Well hello lad, you remember me?" the voice on the phone greeted darkly "we met at the diner yesterday"

Dipper recognized that voice in a heartbeat.

"Victor…" he growled "What have you done with Wendy?"

The hunter chuckled before answering "you're a smart pup; I didn't even need to tell you a thing, but yes I have your darling lass"

"If you've hurt her I swear-"

"Don't worry she's safe" Victor assured "and if you want her to stay that way, you'll do as I say to the letter"

There was nothing in the world that could describe the rage that Dipper was feeling, what made him even angrier was that he felt that he should've tried to stop this man when he had the chance back at the diner.

"Now listen here lad, I know what and your lady really are so here's what I want from you" the Scottish man continued "I'm going to give you a chance to come and rescue your mate, but only when the moon's out got it? If you so much as take a single step into the woods while the sun is still out, I'll kill her in the most gruesome ways I can think of and make you watch"

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger and clutched the phone tightly, he had no idea how Victor knew that he was Werewolf, but at the moment he didn't really care; all he could think about was all the horrible things he had instantly thought of once he got his claws on this bastard for stealing his beloved away from him and using her as bait.

"I...understand" the preteen regretfully acknowledged before his voice darkened "But I'm telling you right now Flynn, when I find you I'm going to make you wish you never came to this town a thousand-times over!"

There was a silence on the foreigner's end of the phone for several seconds before he finally spoke.

"We'll see" were the words he said before hanging up the phone

The second that the werewolf-hunter ended the call, Dipper let out an enraged cry before slamming the phone done on receiver so hard that broke the device in half, he then proceeded to grab the cashier chair and hurl it out of the closet window then punched a hole right through the cash register. During his unleashed rage, he looked over at Mabel, who had a look of sheer terror in her eyes at the sight of his fury. It was then that he remembered what Wendy had said to him when he first became a beast of the night.

"_I can't afford to get angry" _he thought to himself _"It's only going to let my wolf side take control"_

Dipper looked upon the damage he done and then looked back to his sister who was now sitting in a fetal position six feet away from him.

"Mabel, it's alright I-I'm fine now…" he told her

His sibling looked up and saw the pain and sadness in her brothers face and slowly got up and carefully approached him, she knew that he needed all the help he could get right now and as always she'd stand by him above all else.

"W-who was that?" she asked

"His name is Victor Flynn" the Lycan informed "he's a Werewolf hunter that I met at the diner yesterday and not only does he know that Wendy and I are Werewolves, but he has Wendy captured"

"How exactly does he know you two are Werewolves?" Mabel wondered "It's not like you could've smelled you out or anything"

In that moment, his twin's words clicked in his head. He thought back to the fake silver bullet that the hunter had given him the other day and remembered that a Werewolf's skin burned on contact with that type of metal.

"Of course, how did I not see it before?" he mused to himself "Mabel I know what Victor really is…"

* * *

Even though her body still felt weak from what was ever in the dart that hit her, Wendy managed to open her eyes; only to see the severed head of the alpha male of the wolf pack laying next to her face while she laid on the ground. The Werewolf jumped in fright, she used all her strength she had and rolled back, this time she bumped into a pile of the remains of the wolf pack, not only that, but from the look of her surroundings; she was in the wolf packs now former cave.

"If it makes you feel any better, I gave them all a quick death" a voice explained in a Scottish accent "not a painless one mind you, but a quick one just the same"

The teenager turned her head to see where the voice had come from and saw a twenty year old standing over her with a trench coat over his body, Wendy may have never seen this stranger before, however she had a good idea on who this man was.

"Your Victor Flynn" she said trying to stand "Dipper told me about you"

"Did he now? Well you should've listened to the pup" he replied with a small laugh as he shoved her back down onto the ground "And please stay down, the drugs are still in your system and its making you look ridiculous"

"Why did you kill them!" the teen shouted as she pointed to the wolf packs bodies "They did nothing to you, they weren't even Werewolves your psycho!"

"True, but they were important to you and that's why I killed them" the hunter answered "Just as that boy is important to you"

"You stay away from Dipper!" she snarled at her captor

"Don't worry, you will be reunited with him tonight" Victor said "And you also die with him tonight"

"If you really are a Werewolf-hunter, then why didn't you just kill me?" Wendy questioned

"Your punishment must be more severe" the hunter replied

"Punishment, for what?" she shouted "I've done nothing to you!"

"It's not what you did to me" Victor began "It's what you did to my little brother"

With the words, the girl's face changed from anger to shock at the sight of the stranger. Standing before her was the elder brother of Edgar Macduff, the Lycan that not only turned her, but also the Lycan she killed from turning her into a monster.

"When news reached me of my brother's death, I spent three years searching for you" the brother of the slain Werewolf explained "I may have thought of him to be an idiot to leave Scotland to start his own pack, but he was still my family none the less"

"Trust me, Edgar got what was coming to him" Wendy retorted

Victor's hand smacked the drugged Lycan across the face with a force so strong that knock her face first into the dirt.

"Say another thing about my brother and I'll kill you earlier than I planned to" the older Werewolf warned

"If you went through all this trouble just to get to me, then are not just kill me now?" Wendy demanded

"I intend to kill you in due time" the Scotsman answered "You see the drugs in your body will wear off about the time when the moon is out and by the time that happens the pup will have come to your rescue"

"That doesn't sound like a good revenge plan at all" the teen chuckled out

"Make no mistake that I want you dead, but I'm fair man" Victor stated "I will kill you in the way you killed my brother; in a fight, that way you may have a small chance to survive"

"And were does Dipper tie into all this?" teen Werewolf continued her question

"The pup can join you in our fight" he explained "But when you're both defeat at my hands, I will make you watch as I slowly kill him in front of you so that you can feel the pain I felt when my brother died"

It wasn't anger that coursing through Wendy's body while hearing Victor's plan, it was fear.

"However as I said before I am a fair man" he finished with a wicked grin "So I will end your life the moment I finish his and while your souls are reunited in the afterlife, I will engorge myself of your carcasses"

* * *

A/N: sorry for the long wait guys, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next chapter, because it's going to be an all-out Werewolf brawl!


	6. Unleashed

A/N: first off, I'd like to deeply apologize for the long wait of this chapter, I was having writers block with this story and was writing this chapter off again/on again. In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six: Unleashed

* * *

"Hey Mabel, is Dipper ok?" Soos asked the Lycan's sibling

Ever since he received the phone call from Victor about his girlfriend's whereabouts, Dipper had done nothing but pace around the Myestry Shack as he waited for the sun to go down and anyone who attempted to approach him; he would let out a snarl and scare them away, all except his sister.

"Oh, uh yeah he's fine Soos, just feeling a bit antsy today that's all" she replied

With that, the young girl walked over to her brother in order to try to subdue his anger for a little while longer.

"How are you holding up?" she asked

"How do you think?" he answered in a dark tone as he still paced back and forth in front of the window the Mystery Shack's gift shop

"You need to settle down, your starting to draw attention to yourself" Mabel explained

"How can I?" Dipper hissed back "Wendy's in danger and I'm forced to wait another two hours before the sun goes down and for all I know Victor could be lying and he's killed her already!"

"Keep your voice down" Mabel hushed, covering Dipper's mouth "do you want to let yours and Wendy's secret out in front of everyone?"

"But-"

"I know you're upset, but this isn't going to help Wendy" the Werewolf's sibling explained in almost a whisper before asking a question "Speaking of which, what is your plan anyway?"

"I'm going to find Victor and kill him, simple as that" he said without a hint of hesitation of carrying out the deed in his voice

Mabel's eyes widened at that statement, would her own twin really be willing to kill another human being?

"That better be the anger taking bro" she warned

"Trust me, it's not"

The sweater wearing girl took her brother by the wrist and forcefully pulled him outside to the front porch in order to speak in a louder tone without being heard by anyone inside the building.

"Have you lost your mind Dipper!" she scolded "just because you're a Werewolf now doesn't give you the right to be a killer!"

"He isn't human either Mabel and I'm sure he isn't thinking about going easy on me" he responded

"So what if he is?" the girl said "You can't stoop to his level!"

"I don't have time for a moral lesson" the Werewolf growled "especially if it's coming from you!"

The Lycan's twin eyes narrowed in disgust at those words, she scoffed and proceeded to head back inside; she wasn't going to take another second of her brother's aggressive behavior. Just as she was about to re-enter the Mystery Shack, her brother reached out with one arm and yanked her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Mabel" he said in a soft voice "I'm so worried about Wendy that I'm not thinking straight"

"I know Dipper" she answered gently "but you need to keep your anger in check"

"I just hope she's ok, that's all I pray for" he continued, now on the verge of tears as he hugged his sister tightly

Wordlessly, Mabel brought her twin back into the Mystery Shack and escorted him upstairs to their room in order to wait out the few remaining hours of the day and hopefully get himself under control in private without drawing attention to himself. After her brother was situated, the Lycan's sibling left him alone to gather his thoughts, but what she didn't see as she left was a single tear that fell from his face in fear that he may have already lost the woman he loved.

* * *

Victor calmly looked out to of the cave's entrance, watching patiently as the sun began to fade over the horizon. He knew a battle was coming his way and he relished the thought of butchering his captive and her mate. He was three-hundred and ten years old and so far no other Lycan had bested him in combat yet; he was certain victory was his.

Wendy on the other hand was not thinking about the coming fight at the moment, she was still feeling the effects of the drugs that Victor as injected into her so she could barely stand up, but not only that all of her thoughts she had were about Dipper. She was terrified at the idea of losing him so soon after they had became lovers that she could not focus on how to bring down her enemy.

"Do you fear me?" Victor finally spoke up, not turning away his gaze from the sun

"No, I just hate you" she replied with a growl

"Don't try to put up a brave front my little Wendy, I can tell your lying" the elder Werewolf answered "you're afraid"

Wendy only let out a wolf-like snarl as response, not wanting to give her captor the satisfaction of seeing her squirm, however this only made Victor grin.

"But not of me per say, you're afraid of someone else" he continued in a more mocking tone "or rather losing someone else"

"Shut up!" she snapped in rage

"Ah, you fear losing your beloved pup" Victor said, letting out a small dark chuckle "how sweet, your truly do care for that runt"

"That 'runt' as you call him is three times the Lycan you are!" the red-head replied sharply "he may have only been turned a few days ago, but I can promise you he'll kick your ass all over this forest!"

The older Werewolf did not response to that remark; he merely stayed silent for a few seconds before a small chuckle escaped his lips; suddenly his chuckles slower rose into a fit of psychotic laughter which chilled the female Werewolf to the bone.

"Do you really think that pup can go up against me?" he blurted out in his fit of hysterics "I'm going to enjoy tearing you both to shreds even more now!"

As Victor continued to laugh at Wendy's threat, the sun at last faded over out of sight and the moon was in shining brightly in the sky above. At that moment both Victor and Wendy's bodies began to morph into their wolf forms, like Wendy; Victor's transformation took only seconds before he was in his Werewolf form. As a Lycan; Victor stood at a towering twelve feet tall with dark gray fur covering his body with piercing red eyes, he flex his muscles as a display of his power and let out a powerful roar.

"_Now let's see who well you do in a fight against a true Lycan!" _he mentally taunted

"_Bring it on you son of a bitch!" _Wendy shot back

The two monsters leapt at one another with the soul intent of death on their minds.

* * *

It was her brother's scream of pain that could be heard from their bedroom that got Mabel attention; she had been down stairs with Waddles watching Ducktective while she let her brother cool off in his solitude, she was also very glad that Soos had left for the night and that Grunkle Stan was out gambling and wouldn't return until tomorrow morning. She dashed up the stairs and to the bedroom where she found her brother laying on the floor in mid-transformation. Dipper's now yellow wolf-eyes locked with her hazel ones with a look of surprise in them, without thinking, Mabel ran up to her twin; hoping to help in any way she could, but the Werewolf only swatted his now fur covered hand at her to keep her back.

"Get away!" he warned in a deep guttural voice

"But you're in a pain!" she shouted out in fear

Her sibling's response was another pain filled scream that became more of a roar as he tore his shirt off as his chest grew bigger. Mabel could only watch helplessly as Dipper continued to morph into his bestial form, however in the back of the young girl's mind a small part of her wanted to personally see this metamorphosis happen. As Dipper's body continued to change Mabel instinctively backed up against the bedroom wall in order to give him some space to grow as well as stay out of her brother's claws as he slashed at the air in a frenzy. After watching with a combination of horror and amazement for what seemed like hours, she now stood before her brother's full Lycan form; inwardly hoping that he didn't maul her on the spot.

However the beast only looked down at the girl with a look of harmlessness in its yellow eyes. The beast then reached out and gently touched the side of his sibling's face with his claws; in that moment Mabel knew that her brother's mind was still inside this monster's body. She looked up at the Werewolf and smiled up at her now giant twin and while he could not return the gesture, the wolf folded his ears down and gave her a soft look on its face in response. The young wolf then turned away from Mabel and made his way to the open bedroom window and prepared to find his mate, but just before he left, his felt something tug on his leg. The Werewolf looked to his leg only to see his human sister clinging to his appendage with concern on her face.

"I know what you want to kill Victor but please Dipper, don't do it" she begged him, with small tears in her eyes "you can't go down to his level, even if you are a Werewolf like him; that doesn't mean you have become a killer, your better than that, I know you are"

While the young Lycan could not say anything, it gave a small nod as way to tell his sibling he understood.

"And please be safe" she finished

Again Dipper nodded to his sister before jumping out of the window and dash off into the darkened forest to rescue his beloved Wendy. When Dipper could no longer be seen, Mabel quickly took out her phone and called the one person who could help both her and her brother right now when they needed it.

"Soos, are you awake?" she hurriedly asked the man-child on the other line "look I know it's late, but this is an emergency and I need your help! And bring silver, lots of silver!"

* * *

"_Die!_" Victor snarled as he swung his claws at Wendy

The female wolf ducked before the elder wolf's claws could knock her head off. The two Werewolves had been fighting for at least the past half-hour and it had been a bloody fight between the pair. Wendy's smaller size gave her a bit of an advantage over her larger opponent, she could evade his powerful swipes and get in a few slashes before recoiling back, but Victor was starting to get wise to her tactic and despite being in her wolf form, Wendy was starting to get tired.

"_Avoid and evade, is that all you can do?" _the elder wolf jested darkly "_How you killed my brother is beyond me"_

The female Werewolf had to keep her mind off of her opponent's words and continue her quick attacks on him, however when she dove at her enemy again; he managed to grab her by the wrist and easily hurl her into a nearby tree. As she attempted to get back up and regain her footing, Victor leapt into the air and landed right on Wendy's back, making her yowl in agony. The larger Lycan's beating continued as she grabbed the female wolf by neck and started to slam his fist again and again into her face before choke slamming her face fist into the ground.

"_Pathetic"_ Victor scoffed "_I thought you would have more fight in you, but I suppose I was wrong" _

With all of her remaining strength, Wendy tried weakly to crawl away from the much stronger beast. This was not like her battle with Edger whose pride and over-confidence in his power became his downfall, Victor was a totally different monster; he had experience, cunning and raw savagery mixed with a sharp yet twisted mind that made a true force to be feared.

"_Now then, tell me something my dear" _he began casually as he stomped on Wendy's hand, making her let out a dog-like whine _"where is that pup?"_

"_Right behind you Victor!"_ Dipper's telepathic voice replied from behind him

The larger Werewolf turned around to only to see a clawed hand slash across the right side of his face, the younger wolf then pressed his attack with a strong punch to the gut which made Victor double-over and then get knocked in the face by Dipper's knee, he then was grabbed by the other wolf by the arm and tossed him several feet into some underbrush.

"_Wendy!"_ he cried out in shock at the sight of her

"_Dipper…y-you came…"_ she answered weakly as she still lied on the ground

"_Don't try to talk, your hurt!" _he said as he knelt down beside her _"I promise everything is going to be ok now" _

"_How touching" _Victor's voice said as he stood up from the underbrush from where he landed _"but I'm sorry to tell you this, but everything's not going to be ok" _

"_I'll give you one chance to walk away Victor" _Dipper warned, bearing his fangs _"I suggest you take my offer and go while you can still walk"_

"_You think I'm afraid of you pup?" _his enemy said

"_You should be" _the boy replied, as he crouched down on all fours

The two enemies both let out a deep roar at before charging at each other. As the two Lycans rammed into one another, Victor grabbed Dipper around the waste and practically pile drived him into the dirt, but the younger Werewolf quickly recoiled and came back with a powerful uppercut to the larger wolf's jaw; making him stumble back. He keep up the attack by tackling Victor into a nearby tree, once he and him pinned against the tree, Dipper unleashed a fury of punches to his face and stomach. As Dipper went for another punch to the face, the larger wolf grabbed his fist and halted his attack.

"_You fight like a true Werewolf with nothing held back" _he said as he began to squeeze Dipper's fist in a vice grip that made the boy yelp out in pain _"Admirable, but mistaken"_

Victor's grip on Dipper's hand grew tighter to the point where he felt the bones in his hand begin to break; the pain was so great that he began to stumble to his knees. He attempted to throw another punch with his free hand, but his attempt at a punch was stopped short when Victor impaled his claws into the younger Lycan's stomach. Blood erupted from Dipper's mouth as his enemy dug his claws deep into him.

"_Normally I give my opponents a quick and painless death" _the giant Werewolf explained _"but since you have an afflation with the whore who killed my brother, your death with be slow and painful" _

"_Victor…" _Dipper mentally choked out _"don't you ever call my girlfriend a whore!" _

With that, the pre-teen gathered up all the strength he could find in his body and lunged forward at Victor's face and with one good strong bite, Dipper tore out Victor's left eye with his fangs. In a mixture of both shock and agony, Victor reeled back from his attacker, releasing him in the process. Dipper collapsed onto his back; completely drain of strength due to his wounds. As Victor roared out in agony over the loss of his eye, Wendy slowly got back to her feet and limped over to her lover.

"_Oh god Dipper!" _she telepathically cried out

"_Don't worry; it's…only a flesh wound" _he softly joked to try to lighten her up despite their current situation, spitting out the eyeball out of his mouth before he looked at his injury _"oh wow…that's a lot of blood" _

"_You have to get out of here, I'll hold off Victor" _Wendy ordered

"_I'm not abandoning you" _Dipper weakly replied as he got back to his feet

"_You can barely stand, let alone fight!" _the female Werewolf snapped back

"_Neither can you!" _the other wolf sharply retorted _"but he's wounded to, so that finally puts us on even ground with him!" _

Wendy knew that this was no time to argue and the Dipper would refuse to leave her alone. Without another word, the lovers both leapt at Victor, ready to finish off their attacker once and for all, however the massive Werewolf grabbed both of them by the throat in a vice grip, Victor then pinned the two wolves against a pair of trees.

"_This has gone on far enough!" _he exclaimed in rage _"before this night is over, you will be begging me to kill you!" _

The grip on Dipper and Wendy's throat tightened as the two began to gasp for air; suddenly Victor howled out pain and released his captives. At first the Werewolves were confused by this; that is until Dipper noticed a familiar young girl jamming a silver knife into Victor's leg.

"_Mabel!?" _he mentally shouted in both surprise and fear

"Leave my brother alone you asshole!" she demanded as she dug the knife deeper into the Lycan's leg

"_You little bitch!" _Victor shouted as he knocked Dipper's sibling down to the ground with a strong backhand

Before anyone could make another move, Soos came charging out of this darkness with a pair of silver knives in each hand while letting out a war-cry. He then jammed his weapons into the monsters back before he too was knocked aside. Capitalizing on this sudden advantage, Dipper once again tackled his enemy while Wendy pulled her human friends away from the battle to a safe distance.

"Dude, you weren't kidding Mabel; Dipper and Wendy really are Werewolves!" the over-weight man said to the girl was they were being carried by their Lycan friend "and all this time I thought it was the mailman, what else in my life have I been wrong about?"

"Wait Wendy, what are you doing?! Dipper needs us!" Mabel shouted "Go back!"

"_Mabel, I know you can't hear me, but I know what I'm doing" _Wendy mentally replied, even though her words went unheard

The red headed monster put her friends down near the cave, before getting on all fours and darted off toward the fray once more.

The fight between the two male Werewolves was bloody, despite losing an eye and three silver blades shoved into his body he was still a force to be feared, although the same could be said for Dipper; even though the bones in his hand were broken and he had a stomach wound, he was still fighting like he didn't even have a scratch on him. Victor's claws cut deep as they ran along the slightly smaller wolf's chest, but the boy came back with another strong bite to the larger one's shoulder, tearing out a chuck of flesh as he pulled back. To keep his attack, Dipper rammed his claws into Victor's torso. The older wolf tried to slash at his opponent, but was stopped when Wendy engulfed three of his fingers into her mouth and ripped them from his hand before swallowing them whole. Dipper then pulled away his claws and made an X with his claws arcos his opponent's chest. Wendy kept up the attack by slashing Victor's already injured leg, making it give out from under him. The massive Werewolf tumbled into the dirt and could barely find the strength to get up due to all hits he had taken tonight.

"_This ends now!" _Dipper proclaimed as he raised his claws into the air and prepared to bring them down unto Victor's head

"Don't do it!" a voice begged

Dipper stopped what he was doing and turned his head to where the voice had come from and saw Mabel, still by the cave and thanks to his enhanced sense sight; he could see the tears falling from her eyes at the sight of what he was about to do. He looked back at his now helpless enemy, laying in the dirt and whining like a newborn pup. In that moment, all the rage his had inside of him slowly slipped away out of his body.

"_She's right Dipper" _Wendy interjected _"when I killed Edger, I felt nothing but rage and hatred long after he was dead; I don't want see the man I love become that"_

Dipper said nothing in response, instead he only knelt down to Victor so he could look him right in his remaining eye and even though he didn't physically show it, the old wolf felt something he had not felt in many centuries: fear.

"_Leave Gravity Falls before sunrise" _Dipper darkly commanded _"go crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there and it you so much as come to this state again, I'll kill you" _

"_You're… letting me live?" _Victor weakly replied _"some Lycan you turned out to be pup! if you don't have the stomach to finish off your enemy, then you can't call yourself a true wolf!"_

"_I'm not a pup Victor" _Dipper said as he stood back up _"I am the alpha male of Gravity Falls" _

"_If you think yourself an alpha, then allow me to teach one of the hardest lessons of the pack" _the elder Werewolf growled _"dealing with loss of your family!"_

With a sudden burst of energy, Victor shot up from the ground on all fours and bolted toward Mabel with incredible speed before either Dipper or Wendy could react. Within seconds Victor was almost on Mabel, but just he was about to bring his claws down on her, Soos shoved the little girl out of the way and instead was the one who was slashed across the stomach. The overweight man stood there for a few seconds in a complete haze before falling face down in a pool of his own blood.

Without even thinking, Dipper dashed toward the murderer and stuck him onto his back before Victor had time to go for Mabel, jamming the two knives that were still lodged in him go deeper and severe his spine in the process, crippling him. He rammed his claws down into the killer's chest and began to pull open his rib cage. He then reach into the open cavity and tore out Victor's still beating heart and crushed it in his hand. He watched as the life in his eye slip away into the dark, then as way to show of his victory; Dipper unleashed a powerful howl out of mouth, but his his moment of triumph was cut short when he saw his sister looking at him with a look of sheer terror in him eyes. Dipper dropped the still beating organ out of his hand and walked over to his sibling, who back away from him. He then dropped to his knees and wrapped his sister in a loving embrace.

"_I'm so sorry Mabel…" _Mabel's brother softly said _"I_ _was so full of anger I...I…"_

In that moment, another set of arms put themselves around Dipper, it was arms of the woman he loved comforting him. then slowly Mabel embraced her blood soaked brother as well.

"It's alright Dipper…" she began "I know you didn't want to do that"

"…D-dudes…" Soos spoke up in a whisper

"Soos, you're alive!" Mabel exclaimed in happiness

"_But he won't be for long" _Wendy added sadly _"Victor's claws cut him deeply; we can't him to a hospital in time"_

"_We can't just leave him to die!" _Dipper shouted in a panic _"There has to be some way we can save him!"_

"_I don't know Dipper!" _Wendy snapped back

Just then, the Mystery Shack's handy man slowly raised his arm up to the male Werewolf.

"Bite me…" Soos asked weakly "I saw somewhere online that Werewolf's bite can heal wounds, it's worth a short right?"

"But that'll turn you into a Werewolf if it works!" Mabel added in shock

"Hey, it beats being dead..." Soos deadpanned as he spat out some of his blood "Besides, it might be cool being a monster"

"_Will that work?" _Dipper questioned his lover

"_I have no idea" _she replied

He looked over to Mabel, who was now cradling Soos's head in her lap and looking to her monstrous brother for help.

"Save him" was all his sister said to him

Dipper turned his attention back to his friend who was growing paler by the second, he had to make a decision quick or his older friend may die before his eyes.

"_please let this work_!_" _Dipper thought as he plunged his teeth into Soos's arm


	7. Rise of the Pack

Chapter Seven: Rise of the Pack

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

The moon cast down its bright pale light over the town of Gravity Falls on this night, however the lunar light could hardly be seen by the town's population due to the fact that a thick fog had rolled like a blitzkrieg the moment the sun went down and all through the town a cold chill filled the air on what should've been a hot summer night.

"Ah-ooo werewolves of London" Sheriff Blubs sang as he and deputy Durland were sitting in their police cruiser listening to a classic song on the radio "man I never get tired of this song!"

"Neither do I sir" the sheriff right hand man replied before remembering something important "hey sheriff, weren't we supposed to be out patrolling or something?"

Originally the two bumbling police officers were sent out on a call of strange animal sightings outside the town's city limits, however they sheriff and the deputy lost focus on their mission and instead drove up to the city limits to eat some doughnuts and listen to some music on the police radio in private.

"meh, it's just a few animal sightings" Blubs answered casually "let animal control handle it, my main concern right now is these doughnuts, they forgot the sprinkles!"

"the horror!" Durland shrieked at the realization

However, the real horror the two policemen were about to encounter on this night would be more than a few doughnuts. As the duo gorged on their meal, they failed to notice two large figures swiftly run through the dense fog and circle around their car like sharks surrounding their prey. The figures then ran along the sides of the car whiling running their claws along each side, needless to say; this got the sheriff and his deputy's attention, so much so that they both nearly choked on their food in freight.

"What was that?!" Durland shrieked in fear

"I don't know" the sheriff said in panicked tone before shoving the deputy out of the car "go check it out!"

"Wait a minute, you can't just leave me out here like this!" the fellow officer shouted as he attempted to get back in the car

"It's every policeman's dream to die in the line of duty!" the sheriff responded as he quickly locked the car doors "we'll throw a big party at the station for your funeral!"

"I'd like to live to see it!" the helpless lawman exclaimed as he banged on the window "for god's sake let me in! There's something out here!"

Suddenly, the deputy was sucked into the fog by an unseen force before he could even make another sound. Blubs could only look on in horror at the sight of his right-hand man be taken away. Rather than try to rescue his comrade, the sheriff switched on his vehicle and attempted to flee the scene as fast as he could, unfortunately for him; his escape was cut short when a large fur covered creature rose up from the fog and grabbed a hold on his car from behind which it then lifted into the air, keeping it from moving so much as an inch. Seeing that escape was impossible, he then reached for the radio in order to send out a call for aid, but without warning a pair of large furry arms smash through the front windshield and yanked out the over-weight man out of his car with great ease. It was then that the policeman got a good look at the animal that was attacking him and he could hardly believe what was holding him: A werewolf.

"Oh god…" was all he could whisper out before the seven foot tall beast drop him to the ground

Every muscle in Blubs body froze even though his mind was telling him to run; all he could do was look up at the monster that stared down at him with a soul-piercing glare. While still sitting, the sheriff looked over to his car, only to see it flipped over by another one of the beasts with great ease. The second wolf was about ten feet tall with silver fur and a large patch of white fur on its chest and while the shorter seven foot werewolf was lean, the silver furred wolf however had a muscular build to it. after it was finished with the car, the larger Lycan slowly walked over to the opposite side from where the other Werewolf was standing, blocking off any chance of Blubs to make a break for it on foot. The sheriff braced himself for being torn apart at any second, but the two monsters only stayed were they were and kept their eyes locked on him. Then out of the darkness, a strong howl broke through the night's silence, a few moments later a tall black fur Werewolf emerged from the fog. The newcomer was nine feet tall with a four claw-like scars across it's chest and what appeared to be a line of stitches on the side of his stomach, the other two wolves bowed their heads and stepped aside as the black furred one made its way toward to Blubs, it didn't take a genius to figure out that this beast was the leader.

"P-please don't kill me!" the lawman begged "you already ate my deputy; you guys should be full already!"

The Werewolf grabbed the policemen by the back of his shirt before leaping into air before landing unto a tree, the wolf then quickly dashed up the top of the tree where he then placed the officer onto the highest branch of the tree by his belt, he then jumped down from the tree and bolted back into the forest with the other two Werewolves following close behind him.

"…I think I just shit myself" Blubs choked out after hanging from the branch for five minutes

"Same here sir…" a voiced piped up

The policeman looked over to his right to see that his deputy was alive and well and was also hanging by his belt on tree branch right next to him.

"So uh…do we call this in?" Durland asked

"Let's just leave this one off the record" his sheriff answered

* * *

A cold splash of water awoke the three Lycans who were now back in there human forms, the instantly bolted from they were laying inside the former wolf pack's cave and got to their feet to find a young girl standing before them holding a now empty bucket.

"wakey-wakey eggs and bake-y" Mabel said happily to the three wolves "it's almost noon and Grunkle Stan is starting to wonder where you guys are"

"And you couldn't just wake us up normally why?" Dipper asked in a frustrated tone

"Well I was going to, but then I saw a bucket sitting next to an old well on my way up here and mu whole brain went 'what the hell'" she explained as she tossed the trio their cloths "Now get dressed, I'm not going to just stand here and talk to a bunch of naked people"

"Dudes I gotta say that despite being in a horrible amount of pain when I transform, it's awesome being a werewolf" Soos mentioned as he got dressed "thanks again for saving my life Dipper"

"I'm just glad that your idea actuality worked" the younger wolf said "and thank you both for going along with last night's prank"

"I've been to ask you why we went through all that trouble just to scare Blubs and Durland" Wendy questioned

"Let's just say that'll be the last time they ever call me adorable again" Dipper answered with a small snicker

"By the way Dipper, how are the stitches?" Mabel inquired, referring to her brother's injury he received in his fight with Victor that she had patched up

"there still holding together even when I transform" her sibling replied "I have to say Mabel, for someone who's never had any medical training you know how to make some strong stitches"

"Who knew knitting could save someone's life" the hyper-active said "I just wish I could've been able to heal those scars on your chest"

"I think the scars make him look like a badass" Soos chimed in

"Oh! That reminds me; I found something you might find interesting" the alpha's sibling blurted out

Mabel reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dark purple flower which she then handed to her brother, it didn't take long for the new alpha male and his beloved to know what this plant was.

"I found a bunch of these flowers stuffed in an old hollowed out tree while I was on my way up here" the young girl explained "do you know what it is?"

"I don't believe it…" Dipper began "its wolf's bane!"

"Why is that important?" Soos mentioned

"Wolf's bane can temporally block a werewolf's transformation as well as hid their scents from other werewolves" Dipper answered

"Victor must have been hording these flowers in order to hid his scent from me and Dipper until he wanted to attack us" Wendy added

Without a word Dipper crushed the flower in his hand as his mind began to go back to that night when he brutality murdered the Lycan who attempted to kill both him and his lover. He could still feel the bloodlust he felt as he tore open Victor's chest and pulled out his still beating heart in his hand as he watched his foe die in front of him and what scared him the most was that he enjoyed it. It was then that Dipper felt a pair of lips press against the side of his face; he turned to see Wendy beside him with a comforting smile on her face. The fear he felt within him before fade away as he kissed her gently on the lips, making him feel at peace for the moment.

"I know it was hard for you Dipper, but you can't keep dwelling on killing Victor" she reassured "you saved me, Mabel and Soos that night and made sure he wouldn't be a threat again"

"I know Wendy, but I'm more afraid of myself" the preteen said "I felt so alive killing him that I'm terrified to think what would've happen if Mabel didn't snap me out of it"

"You have a strong will Dipper" Wendy continued "I know you can control the animal inside you"

The boy smiled at girlfriend before passionately kissing her again, at that very same time Soos tilted his head as he heard a faint noise deeper within the cave.

"Hey dudes do you hear that?" he asked his friends

"Hear what?" Mabel wondered

The group became silent in order to listen to whatever their overweight friend was hearing, sure enough they began to hear what sounded like whimpering to them faintly echo throughout the cave. The four friends made their way deeper into the carven as they followed the whimpering until they came upon a small dug out hole. The Lycan's eyes lit up in surprise when they saw what was huddled together in a clump of fur.

"Puppies!" Mabel exclaimed in joy "there so cute!"

"It's the alpha wolves litter!" Wendy mentioned in shock "I thought they died along with the rest of the pack when Victor slaughtered them all, the alpha female must have hidden them when he attacked"

The late wolf pack of Gravity Falls was buried by Dipper and Wendy buried the wolves outside of the cave in separate graves, however the left their murders carcass to be dragged off by a bear to be devoured.

"They look skinny" Dipper added, concerned

"No one's been here to feed them" the ginger wolf said as she picked up one of the pups and cradled like a baby "ssshhhh, it's ok, you're safe now"

"Wendy, I don't know if we-"

"We're keeping them Dipper" Wendy interrupted her boyfriend "these pups are the last of what I considered to be like brothers and sisters and I'll be dammed if I don't do something to help them!"

The alpha Lycan looked back down at the other pups as they all looked back up at him, as if they were begging him to keep them.

"Alright then" he finally answered as he knelt down and petted one of the pups "I've always wanted kids anyway"

"Your packs getting bigger by the day buddy" Soos mentioned

"And I intend on making it bigger" Dipper finished

"What do you mean?" Mabel questioned

"Gravity Falls is full of things that just three werewolves can't handle on their own" her brother began "if we want to survive out here, we need reinforcements"

"And who do you think you can trust enough to want to turn them?" his sister said

"Well you for starters" her twin mentioned off handedly

Mabel was taken aback by this, sure she thought her brother being a Lycan was beyond cool, but she couldn't see herself becoming one herself.

"Look Dipper I'm flattered, but I'm going to have to say no" she replied

"But think about it I'm going to outlive you by eight hundred years" he explained "I'll still look I'm in my twenties when you're in your seventies"

"Well someone has to be normal in this family"

"You count as normal?"

"In this family, I'm the closet to being normal"

"This doesn't solve our pack problem" Wendy cut in

Dipper went silent as he thought about the subject for a few minutes before getting an idea.

"I think I know just the people to help us out…"

* * *

_The next night…_

"Ok Wendy were the hell is amazing thing you wanted to show us" Robbie grumbled as he parked the van in the middle of the forest

"Just sit tight and you'll find out soon enough" the red-head responded "trust me, it's totally worth it"

"I hope it is, my mom would kill me if she found out I was out here this late at night" Thompson piped up

The teenagers had been convinced by their ginger friend that there was something amazing she had found in the woods and that they needed to see it for themselves. Not a single one of them had any idea that this night was one they would truly remember. Without warning, a powerful force slammed unto the top of the van, shattering the windows on impact. The van's roof was then torn open like a tin can and kids could only scream when they saw the horror that had done it, but as the rest of the teens freaked out, Wendy on the other hand could only grin at the recent developments.

"So tell me guys…" she asked her freinds as her eyes began to glow yellow with dog-like retinas "who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this story from start to finish and I hope you'll all be excited for the sequel to this story 'God Loves, Wolves Kill'.


End file.
